¿Quién es ella?
by TammyRoss
Summary: Secuela de ¿Qué fue de Tam Rouge? y El pequeño preapocalipsis de Tam Rouge. Ha pasado un año desde que Tam despertó, y ahora alguien nuevo amenaza con meterse en la vida de Tam, otra vez. Daryl/OC (Tam)
1. Esperanzas nulas

**ESPERANZAS NULAS**

Miró atrás, mirando a su hermana pequeña, que jugaba con Carla a las chapas, vigilaba por la ventana y también vigilaba a los presos que se encontraban a su lado, un año, un año encerrada dentro de una cafetería, no lograba recordar nada de su sueño, solo la cara de Daryl, y si la volvía a ver se juró a si misma arrancarla de su cabeza, apretó los puños mirando de nuevo a la ventana de la cocina, encerrados como ratas, bajó un poco la mirada al foco de sus preocupaciones, Adele, que dormía entre sus brazos, escondiendo los ojos azules de su padre.

El silencio que reinaba era horrible, tenso e incómodo. Recordó el dolor del parto, la primera vez que vio la cara de su hija, hace ahora seis meses, recordó lo que había pasado, los presos, como miraban al bebé, con odio, recordó como habían perdido a Nate, bueno, no sabían si estaba muerto, un día salió por la ventana y no volvió, iba a por la formula para Adele, pero al no volver, las esperanzas de volverlo a ver fueron nulas, y Carla se quedó destrozada.

'' ¡Qué cojones!'' Cerró los ojos otra vez, con fuerza y enfadada, no permitía que nadie dijese un taco delante de su niña, y menos levantarla. Abrió los ojos cuando notó el movimiento de Adele, que abrió los ojos y le cogió el pelo, río.

'' Ya está, cielo. '' Se giró y observó como casi todo el grupo se arremolinaba delante de una ventana, miró a su hermana y le pasó al bebé. '' Con cuidado, ¿vale?''

'' Si, Tammy. '' Tam asintió y se juntó con los demás, viendo como unos locos entraban, disparando a los caminantes.

'' No lo conseguirán, como la mayoría de los que lo han intentado. '' Tomas miraba atentamente a la ventana, para luego girarse y cerrar la persiana. '' No hay nada que ver. ''

Miró a Annie, que miraba con cara seria a Tomas, y su grupo de esbirros que le tenían miedo, Tam miró a Axel y levantó las cejas, era un tipo raro, hablaba demasiado y a Tam le daba miedo, bueno, desde que Adele estaba con ellos tenía miedo de todo, incluso de un mini ruido a través de la ventana.

'' Será mejor que empiece a hacer la cena. '' Tam se quedó callada mirando al suelo, no iba a arriesgarse a contestar, tenía bastante miedo de que he hiciesen algo a su hija, se giró y fue hacia Allison, que la miró desde abajo.

'' Hey. '' Allison la miró seria mientras le pasaba la niña, que estaba despierta. '' Es movida, ¿verdad?''

'' Si, lo es. '' Suspiró desanimada. Tam le puso una mano en su brazo, había crecido demasiado, solo había pasado un año desde que el mundo se fue a la mierda, y ya no era inocente, Ally estaba apunto de cumplir ocho años.

'' Estaremos bien, se me ocurrirá algo para salir de aquí. '' Sonrío mirando a la bebé, le había cogido un dedo. '' Te lo prometo. ''

La mañana había llegado como un reloj para todos, sobretodo para la pequeñaja, que de buena mañana lloraba como si la matasen, era una mirada de Tam, la comida y que la calmase un poco para que se callara, apenas quedaban pañales, bueno, quedaban unas cajas, gracias a Dexter, el único que había salido y había vuelto.

'' Calla a la niña. '' Andrew ordenó, mirando al horizonte, luego miró a Tam, levantando una ceja. '' ¿Oís eso?'' Escuchó tiros, dos, tres, en el pasillo, quizá era Nate, había vuelto, era eso, Carla miró hacia la puerta, esperanzada, pero Tomas se levantó, cortando el rollo.

'' Todos, a la cocina, ya. '' Tam se apretó a Adele al pecho y con la mano que sobraba cogió a Allison, y las tres juntas se escondieron detrás de una mesa plateada, con ruedas, Tam la movió un poco, justo para no dejarse ver, por si acaso.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, oyeron gritos que asustaron a Adele, que lloraba, Tam la movió en sus brazos, susurrándole, pero los gritos iban creciendo, escuchó como golpeaban un trozo del cuerpo de alguien y le asustó más, pero siguió calmando a su hija. Miró a Annie, que estaba de pie, junto a los demás, con la cara del siglo, Dexter miró atrás, junto con Annie, las caras eran de susto mezclado con sorpresa, Annie se tiró al lado de Tam y cargó la pistola, poniéndose delante de ella.

'' No me jodas. '' Axel se cogió a la ventana de hierro de la cocina, preocupando a Tam el doble, Adele estaba en silencio, pero la respiración de su madre no la calmaba.

'' ¿Quiénes sois?'' Escuchó una voz, pero no se molestó en reconocerla, aunque le sonaba, demasiado.

'' ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?'' Axel pidió, con la mejor voz que podía poner.

'' Se está desangrando'' Una voz anónima dijo, parecía que manejaba ese grupo, igual que Tomas había hecho con los demás, los había controlado.

'' Salid de ahí, ¡sin hacer movimientos extraños!'' Los hombres salieron, pero Dexter hizo una señal a Tam, de que no se moviesen del sitio, ahora Tam si que estaba asustada, demasiado, no sabía por qué pero la veía muerta.

'' ¿Qué le ha pasado?'' Escucharon a Tomas, Adele hizo un ruidito, pero calló de repente.

'' Le han mordido. ''

'' ¿Mordido?''

'' Tranquilos, y nadie saldrá herido. ''

'' Necesito que presiones aquí, fuerte. '' Otra vez la voz de líder ordenó, se aferró más fuerte a Adele, igual que a Allison, que temblaba como una hoja.

'' ¿Tenéis material médico?'' Otra voz, asustada se movió, lo notó, y un chico asiático entró en la cocina, moviendo la mesa que las escondía. '' Ostias…''

'' ¡No nos hagáis daño!'' Allison gritó, y todos cayeron en silencio, se escuchaba movimiento, pero mucho menos, Tam se levantó con la niña en brazos.

'' Por favor. '' Le temblaban las piernas, demasiado, y estaba llorando, el chico la miró, bueno, miró al bebé, que también lo miraba, curiosa. El chico solo la miró de arriba abajo y salió de la cocina, con la mesa, seguido por Annie y Tam, con Allison detrás, Adele empezó a moverse, cosa que las ralentizó.

'' Vamos, ¡Daryl!'' Tam paró en seco, se puso blanca como la leche y volvió a temblar, más que antes, miró con los ojos desorbitados a Annie, que la miraba con la misma cara.

'' ¿Ha dicho…?'' Tam tartamudeó y miró a Adele, que miraba a todos lados como una loca.

'' Creo que si. '' Empezaron a seguir a los presos y a Dexter, Carla, que era la única que se había quedado en el sitio, sin moverse, como un pasmarote, miraba con asco el charco de sangre y la pierna de un hombre, Annie la cogió de la mano y las cuatro chicas empezaron a correr, siguiendo a los hombres.

'' Seguid las luces de las linternas. '' Tomas ordenó y siguieron las luces, pararon en seco y Tomas cogió a Tam del brazo, poniéndola la primera, como si fuese un escudo humano, los siguieron durante cinco minutos y llegaron a la sala donde, antes de que la prisión cayese por culpa de los caminantes, solían jugar a cartas, la sala anterior a sus dormitorios, si se les podían llamar así. '' Sal tu primera, si ven que tenemos un bebé y una niña no dispararán. ''

'' ¿Y si lo hacen?'' Tam miró adelante, con lágrimas en los ojos, con la niña abrazada a su pecho.

'' Mala suerte. ''

'' Que te den. '' Tomas empujó a Tam y esta llegó la primera, dejándose ver, mala idea, hizo contacto visual directo con la última persona del planeta, la única que deseaba ver muerta, y a la vez quería tener a su lado, el famoso Daryl Dixon. '' Mi suerte va subiendo día a día. '' La ballesta bajó, pero al ver a los presos volvió a subir, descentrándose, Tam quedó en un segundo plano, con Carla y Annie, que llevaba en brazos a Allison.

'' Ni un paso más. '' Dio un vistazo en general al grupo, temblaba, se le notaba en la ballesta, la flecha cargada iba de arriba abajo. '' Tam, sal de ahí. ''

'' Que te jodan. ''

'' ¡Ven aquí!'' Ordenó, con mal humor, pero se negó, quedándose quieta. '' Y vosotros, sois libres de iros, ¡largaos de aquí!''

'' ¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?'' Dexter se acercó, pero Daryl se levantó y le apuntó con la ballesta.

'' No te importa. ''

'' Soy médico, puedo ayudar. ''

'' Eh tío, somos libres, vámonos de aquí. '' Tiny señaló, apartándose de al lado de Tam, que abrazó más a Adele, que iba a empezar a llorar, lo veía. '' Tengo que ir a ver a mi madre. '' Adele empezó a llorar, y Tam la movió un poco, intentándola calmar.

'' Tam, ven aquí. '' Daryl le volvió a ordenar, pero Tam pasó olímpicamente de él, solo se concentraba en su hija, y no en los gritos que pegaban todos los hombres de la sala, incluido uno que se parecía a Tiny, pero que no conocía de nada, pegaban gritos y la niña lloraba, y Allison estaba temblando.

'' ¡QUE OS CALLÉIS, JODER!'' Tam gritó, y solo se escuchó a la niña llorando, miradas dirigidas a ella, que la intentaba calmar. Bufó y se sentó en el suelo, con la niña en brazos y Annie mirándola, Carla solo miraba al suelo en picado, callada, Allison se sentó a su lado y se apoyó en su brazo. '' ¿No podéis hablar como personas civilizadas durante diez putos minutos? Hay un bebé en la sala. '' Volvió a bufar y otro hombre entró en la sala.

'' Cuántos sois. ''

'' Demasiados para vosotros. ''

'' ¿Habéis robado un banco o algo? Llevadlo a un hospital. ''

Desconectó, Tam miraba a su hija, que paraba de llorar en el momento que Allison le tocó, para luego estirarle del pelo, se le notaba una sonrisa, que bonito era ser así de feliz e inocente.

'' Moveos, vamos al patio. '' Tam levantó la mirada, todos se movían, y ella estaba sentada en el suelo, con cara de idiota. '' Esto…'' Daryl le ofreció ayuda, pero Tam se levantó por si sola y cogió bien a Adele, que se intentaba comer su puño.

'' No me hables. '' Se levantó y siguió al grupo, evitando al que parecía el líder, que le miraba sorprendido, el Sol le dio de tal manera en la cara que casi vomita del dolor de ojos. '' Mira Adele, el Sol. '' Tam señaló al Sol y sonrío, evitando mirar al suelo, lleno de cadáveres putrefactos.

'' Nunca había estado tan contento de ver la valla. ''

'' ¿Cómo entrasteis?'' Tam se giró, mirando al líder, ni siquiera le había preguntado el nombre.

'' Hicimos un agujero en… la valla. '' Le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero Tam sonrío al líder.

'' A ti no te estaba hablando, idiota. '' Volvió a sonreír y cogió la mano de su hija, que le intentaba coger la nariz.

'' Rick Grimes. '' El hombre le ofreció la mano y ella la sacudió, sonriente.

'' Tam Rouge. ''


	2. Un idiota con ballesta

**UN IDIOTA CON BALLESTA**

'' Esta es nuestra prisión, estábamos nosotros antes. '' Tomas sonrío detrás de Tam, que iba a matarlo si no paraba de hacer preguntas.

'' ¿Encerrados en la cafetería? No lo creo. ''

'' Vamos a volver a nuestro pabellón. ''

'' Tendréis que buscaros otro. '' Ese tal Rick miró a Tam, no duramente, si no con pena, ahora entendía lo que había pasado.

'' ¿Podría recoger mis cosas? Por favor…'' Tam se animó a preguntar, y el tal Rick asintió, dejándola pasar.

'' Daryl, acompáñala. '' Daryl asintió y se unió al lado de Tam, mirando a la niña pequeña y a Allison.

Entraros en la prisión en silencio, con el ruidito de Adele jugando con el pelo de su madre y teniendo una conversación muy animada con ella misma.

'' Es muy guapa. '' Daryl miró a la niña e intentó tocarla, pero Tam la apartó, mirando al frente. '' ¿Es mía?'' Miró al suelo, evitando la mirada de Daryl, que preguntaba. '' ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?''

'' Verás, no tenía móvil, y oh, es cierto, me dejaste tirada… '' Allison miró a Daryl, aún en silencio.

'' Lo siento. ''

'' No, no sientas pena, eso deberías haberlo hecho hace ya mucho tiempo. ''

'' No sé por qué lo hice, pero lo hice, no puedes culparme por eso. '' Tam río, y paró en medio del pasillo.

'' Oh si, si puedo. '' Siguió caminando, ignorando la mirada de Daryl.

'' ¿Me la dejas coger?'' Tam volvió a parar en seco, mirando a Adele, dudó un segundo y negó, mirando al suelo '' ¿Cómo se llama?''

'' Adele. ''

'' Bonito nombre. ''

Entraron en las celdas, como eran siempre, solo que ahora estaban llenas de cadáveres, los mismos que había reducido al grupo de Tam. Una mujer con el pelo corto y gris salió de una de las celdas, mirando fijamente a la niña y a Tam.

'' ¿Daryl?'' La mujer puso cara de susto y Tam cogió la niña mejor, mirando su celda, piso de arriba, la primera. '' ¿Quién es?''

'' Adele. '' Miró a la niña, que ahora miraba a la mujer, con las manos llenas de sangre, miró a Tam igual de asustada, y luego a Allison. '' Y es mía. ''

'' ¿Es tu…hija?'' Parecía que le costaba entenderlo, miró varias veces a los dos, pero no lo entendía.

'' Si, lo es, ahora déjame coger mis cosas y me iré, como tú querías. '' Tam cogió la mano de su hermana y subió al segundo piso, a punto de llorar.

'' ¿Cuál es su problema?'' Escuchó una voz de alguien, joven, un niño, quizá, Allison abrió los ojos y salió al pasillo, mirando hacia abajo. '' ¿Quién es ella?''

Tam dejó a la niña en la cama que antes le había pertenecido, pero ahora había más cosas, que no eran suyas, empezó a hacer ruidos de bebé, como si intentase hablar.

'' Vale, cielo, ahora nos vamos. '' Tam cogió la mochila en un hombro y se giró, encontrándose a Daryl, en el marco de la puerta, apoyado, en silencio, Tam se asustó de verdad.

'' Lo siento. '' Tam rodó los ojos y salió de la celda, si Daryl pensaba que le iba a perdonar tan fácilmente y con cara de pena lo llevaba claro, había estado un año sin aparecer y ahora venía con aires de padre, no, Tam no funciona así.

'' Eres un puto pesado. '' Bajó las escaleras y se unió con Allison en menos de un minuto, una mujer embarazada la miraba con tristeza. '' Todo saldrá bien, créeme. '' La mujer levantó la mirada, pero no sonrío ni nada, solo volvió adentro de una celda. ''Dexter puede ayudar con lo de ese hombre, es medico, sabrá curarlo. '' Nadie la escuchó, se giró buscando a Daryl, pero no estaba, así que con toda su vergüenza, se plantó delante de la celda, preocupada.

'' Si sale de esta…''

'' Cuando salga de esta. '' La mujer embarazada cortó a la mujer que miraba a Daryl con cara de preocupada, la del pelo corto. '' Nos vendrían bien unas cuantas vendas y antibióticos. ''

'' Y muletas. '' A Tam se le encendió la bombilla, ella conocía la prisión, sabía donde estaba todo.

'' Sé donde está la enfermería. '' Susurró, como si hablase para ella misma, y el niño, que estaba a su lado, puso la misma cara y se largó, bajo la mirada de Tam.

'' Estarás preocupada por el parto…'' La mujer del pelo corto miró a la embarazada y esta la miró, sonriendo, pero antes miró a Tam y a su hija.

'' Mírame, ¿te lo parezco?''

'' Estás asquerosa. '' Esa mujer río y la otra la acompañó, sonriendo.

'' Tu también. '' Tam miró seria, en un momento como ese no deberían bromear, había un hombre sin pierna, posiblemente agonizando y se dedicaban a bromear, estaban todos locos.

'' ¡Llega la comida!'' Una voz de hombre sobresaltó a Tam, mientras la puerta de las celdas se abría, y este entraba.

'' ¿Qué traéis?'' El niño abrió la puerta mejor, dejando pasar al líder y al hombre de color.

'' Maíz en lata, carne en lata, latas en lata…'' Dijo, rodando los ojos detrás de las cajas, Tam movió los hombros intentando reír, pero solo salió una mueca muy rara.

'' ¿Algún cambio?''

'' La hemorragia se ha detenido, pero sigue sin despertar. '' Tam se acercó al líder, con las dos niñas, seguro que a vista de los demás daba mucha pena, una chica joven, con dos niñas a su cargo. '' Su pulso es… lento. ''

'' Coge mis esposas y átale. '' Un chico asiático hizo caso al líder, cogiendo las esposas. '' No quiero correr riesgos…'' El líder empezó a moverse, pero Tam le cogió del brazo.

'' ¿Dónde están?'' El líder miró a la embarazada, haciendo una seña. '' Llévame con ellos, por favor. ''

'' No puedes ir, van a limpiar otro pabellón, pero…'' Le miró un momento. '' Tu podrás quedarte aquí. ''

'' No, no, no. '' Tam levantó una mano, soltando a Allison. '' Yo voy con ellos, además, Annie y Carla estarían solas. ''

'' Escucha, debes, pensar en la niña. '' El líder le miró, serio, poniéndole la mano en el hombro. '' No es seguro para ella, estar con esos presos. ''

'' Sé como cuidar a mi hija, líder, la he cuidado seis meses, casi mato a Tomas, es fácil tratar con gente así, demasiado, uso katana, si, ese palo que tengo en la espalda es una espada, y una madre enfadada es peor que cualquier caminante, créeme. '' Tam cogió a Adele más fuerte, mirando a Daryl, que se acercaba con la ballesta. '' Y si digo que me quedo con mi grupo, me quedo con mi jodido grupo. '' Miró seriamente a Daryl, que bufó cansado.

'' No dudo que sepas cuidar de la niña, solo digo que esos presos son peligrosos, no sabemos nada de su pasado...''

'' Tú no sabes nada de su pasado, he estado encerrada un año con esos hombres y mujeres, yo puedo confiar, a vosotros no os conozco, solo habéis liberado un grupo extraño, y tratáis mal a la gente que no se lo merece, vale, no tienen buena pinta, Tomas y Andrew... Bueno, no son las mejores personas del mundo, pero los sé controlar, y vosotros solo habéis llegado como los reyes... ¿En qué nos hemos transformado?'' Tam empezó a caminar enfadada, esquivando a Daryl. Que la intentó parar con el brazo.

Salió al patio de la prisión, buscando algo que le encantaba antes de que el lugar cayese, Allison la seguía, cogida de su camiseta tres tallas ancha. Subió a la torre de vigilancia donde solía hacer las guardias con Annie o Carla, que habían intentado razonar con ella mientras salía hecha una fiera.

'' ¿Nos sentamos?'' Tam preguntó, mirando al suelo, donde había una manta con un agujero en el medio. Allison asintió y se sentó encima de la manta, igual que Tam, que intentó dormir a Adele. '' ¿La quieres coger?''

'' Si. '' Allison estiró sus manos hacia Tam, que le pasó a la niña, sonriendo, estaba frita. '' ¿Daryl es su papá?'' Tam miró a Allison, era una pequeña cotilla. '' Se lo escuché decir a Annie, pero dijo muchas cosas malas. ''

'' Si, lo es. '' Tam tocó la cabeza de Allison, acariciando su pelo. '' Eres una cotilla, no deberías escuchar las conversaciones que tengo con Annie. '' Le dio un golpecito en la barbilla, haciendo a su hermana sonreír.

'' ¿Viviremos con Daryl?'' Tam negó. '' ¿Por qué?'' Levantó los hombros, mirando a una ventana rota. '' Hay otro niño. ''

'' Lo verás, tranquila, pero no vamos a vivir con ellos. '' Tam se giró al ruido de la puerta abriendose, mostrando la cabeza de Carla, que levantaba la ceja curiosa.

'' Hey. '' Se sentó a su lado, mirando a la misma ventana. '' Ha sido bastante vergonzoso, tenso, asquerosamente horrible momento en tu vida, ¿no?''

'' Lo peor. '' Miró a Carla seria, no tenía ganas de sonreír. '' Apuesto a que Annie le ha gritado. ''

'' Apuestas bien, te debo una chocolatina. '' Las dos sonrieron ampliamente, Tam se cogió las rodillas. '' Le ha dicho que era un cobarde, que no tenía vergüenza, ha contado a gritos lo que te hizo, un espectáculo digno de ver. '' Carla se besó la mano, como si fuese una gourmet. '' Rick nos va a dar el pavellón B, es lo mismo que el C, solo que mirando para otro lado. ''

'' ¿Rick?''

'' El lidercillo. '' Las dos asintieron, mirando al frente. '' Y me he enterado de estrangis de que su mujer tuvo una cesárea, ya sabes, eso que te abren por la mitad y sacan al alien. ''

'' Eh. '' Tam advirtió, con el dedo en alto.

'' En fin, seguramente la vuelva a tener, y si algo sale mal, he escuchado algo sobre ti y tus tetas. '' Tam abrió los ojos como platos, mirando a Carla como si estuviese loca. '' Si, esas enormes tetas llenas de alimento. '' Tam sonrío, mirando a su niña.

'' No creo que se ponga celosa, pero... No es mi bebé...'' Tam acarició la cabeza de la niña, que se movió en brazos de su hermana.

'' Lo sé. '' Carla se levantó, mirando por todos lados. '' Deje un montón de libros en las celdas, voy a transportarlos. '' Tam asintió y se quedó en silencio durante las dos horas restantes, en las cuales las pasó con sus dos chicas favoritas.

'' Tammy. '' Se giró para ver a Annie aguantando la puerta de la torre. '' Es hora de ir a casa. '' Tam cogió a la niña de brazos de su hermana y bajaron las cuatro de la torre, viendo a su 'escolta', un idiota con ballesta.


	3. AVISO!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

Lectoras y lectores, no voy a poder subir NADA en esta semana que está llegando (26-1-12 / 01-02-13), ya que me voy de intercambio y no estaré en mi país, directamente, además, que por no tener no tendré internet ni en mi telefono (Facebook, yo te quieroooo D:).

En fin, lo dicho, alguna cosa, mandadme un privado, tanto como si es de los fanfics como si queréis hablar conmigo, los contestaré en cuanto esté disponible (y haya un McDonald's con internet cerca).

Besitos y abrazos, TammyRoss.


End file.
